Genetic Council
The Genetic Council was a group of Inhumans who oversaw the Terrigenesis and test out the abilities of the recently-emerged Inhumans. History Purpose The Genetic Council was founded by the Inhumans of Attilan to help the city reap the potential benefits of abilities that may be of use to the society. Due to their importance the Genetic Council has a level of influence over the political affairs of Attilan. Any Inhuman having undergone Terrigenesis had to attend appointments with the council. The Council would do a series of genetic tests on the Inhuman and would also give them a safe space to test out their ability. The council would then use all the information available to them to determine the Inhuman's fate. If their ability was considered potentially useful then they were given opportunities to better themselves, but if their ability appeared to provide nothing of worth to the society then the Inhuman was forced to work in the mines alongside others similar to them to help sustain the growing population. The Council also advised the Inhuman Royal Family on Inhumans who had developed abilities that were too dangerous to exist within the small vulnerable society. They could advise imprisonment in rare circumstances where an Inhuman seemed to have little or no control of their ability. When Bronaja and Iridia went through their Terrigenesis, the Genetic Council was automatically present during the event. After each one went through their Terrigenesis, the Genetic Council began completing their tests on them.Inhumans: 1.01: Behold…The Inhumans! Kitang's Death is murdered by Auran]] Prince Maximus planned to overtake Attilan by force and sought the support of the Genetic Council in his endeavor. However, he quickly learned that Kitang did not support his claim for the crown. Maximus spent some time deliberating what to do with the situation, but Kitang's continuous loyalty to King Black Bolt ultimately forced Maximus to order his execution at the hands of Auran. Assassination of the Genetic Council ]] With Kitang now dead, Maximus tried to use his influence over the Attilan Royal Guard to force the Council to support his reign through the process of installing fear amongst Attilan. Ultimately Maximus decided that he could not rely on the Genetic Council for support, as they had refused to sanction his plan to undergo a second Terrigenesis, and made the decision to simply execute all of the remaining members, except for Tibor.Inhumans: 1.04: Make Way For... Medusa Since the Genetic Council was abolished by Maximus, he no longer had any direct political rivals within the dome of Attilan but his decision to execute the Council created a seed of doubt amongst Maximus's few supporters that would ultimately force some of them to agree to reinstate King Black Bolt as the rightful monarch.Inhumans 1.05: Something Inhuman This Way Comes... Relationship Allies *Inhuman Royal Family Enemies *Maximus *Attilan Royal Guard Appearances Trivia *In the comics, the Genetic Council are charged with the duties of making the decisions of using the Terrigen Mists and the fate of certain Inhumans. Besides Kitang, the Genetics Council consisted of Chancellor Arkadine Arcadius, Avia, Carthus, Cynas, Furgar, Porcal, Sapphiras, Targon, and Thernon. References External Links * Category:Organizations Category:Genetic Council